Wanda's Secret
by Studio Zolo
Summary: [QUICK ONE-SHOT] Everyone knows how calm Wanda is, despite being the mother of a large number of children. What they don't know is how she stays calm. One of her wolfpups is about to find out.


It was midnight in Transylvania. Most of the monsters, outside of a few night owls, were sleeping peacefully, including the infamous werewolf family.

Except for one child, Willie, a six-year-old wolfpup.

For some reason, Willie couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

"Darn it, why can I sleep?!" Willie asked himself. "Maybe mommy or daddy can help me." Willie got out of bed and walked out of the room without waking his sisters, who he was sharing a room with.

Willie eventually made it to his parent's room. However, he noticed the door was slightly cracked open, it's usually shut.

"Huh, guess they forgot to close the door," Willie said to himself as he peaked through the door. What he saw next surprised him.

His father, Wayne, was sleeping _(or at least tried to)_. His mother, Wanda, on the other hand, wasn't in the bed.

In fact, she wasn't even in the room!

"Wh-where did mommy go?" Willie asked himself as he ran down to the lobby.

When he got there, he noticed Wanda leaving through the lobby doors.

She began to look around, to make sure nobody was following her. Willie managed to hide just in time. The wolfpup was fortunate enough that his mother's nose didn't work anymore due to changing so many dirty diapers.

"Looks like no one's following me," Wanda said to herself as she walked out the door. Willie followed her shortly afterward.

* * *

Wanda walked through the human village, waving at the (mostly) friendly humans.

Willie hid through bushes, light poles, garbage cans, anything that can hide his little body.

"What's mommy up to?" Willie asked himself as he continued to follow his mother throughout town.

After a half-hour of walking, Wanda made it to her destination. She stood in front of a rundown building and gently knocked on the door.

Willie stood behind a light pole, hoping he wouldn't get spotted.

After a few seconds, the door cracked open. A female kitsune popped her head out the door. She smiled as soon as she saw Wanda.

"Another rough day, huh Wanda?" Asked the kitsune.

"You know it, Lyra," responded Wanda. "The kids were acting crazy today! My son, Willie, got into a major fight with my daughter, Winnie." Willie cringed at the mention of that event. He still had scratches and bite marks all over his body.

"Geez, sounds rough!" Exclaimed Lyra.

"That was only the beginning," said Wanda.

"My husband lost a bunch of our money gambling, I tripped over one of Dennis' toys, Sunny puked on me, twice! And-"

"Okay, okay!" Lyra interrupted Wanda. "I see, your day sucked! Now get in here!" Lyra opened the door a little more, just enough for Wanda to easily walked in. Lyra looked around before shutting the door and locking it.

Willie stood there with a shocked expression, he never knew how stressed out his mother really was.

Inside the building, Lyra and Wanda stood in the center, they were the only two in the building.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Asked Lyra in a stern tone.

"No, it's just me!" Responded Wanda.

Outside, Willie became even more confused. What was so important that made his mother leave the Hotel this late at night?

"Well, Wanda, ready to do this?" Asked Lyra, with a huge grin on her face.

"You bet!" Responded Wanda, with a grin just as large as Lyra's.

"Do you have the photos?" Wanda nodded and took out three pictures; One of Wayne, one of Ericka and her Grandfather, and the last was Murray.

"Murray accidentally dropped one of my babies," Wanda said in a low voice. Willie peaked through a window, wondering what the two were doing.

"Place the pictures on the ground," Lyra told Wanda, who did just that. Lyra drew a large circle over the pictures. "Now, say the magic words!" Willie was confused now. What did the kitsune mean by 'magic words'?

"Magic words? What the what?!" Willie asked himself. Wanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes and said the magic words:

"魔法の言葉!" Wanda yelled out. A dark aura formed around the werewolf. The pictures began to float in the air. Willie began freaking out.

"What's wrong with mommy?!" The wolfpup cried

"That's it, now let all your anger out!" Lyra exclaimed. Wanda opened her eyes, which were now dark red, she lets out a loud howl, which frightened Willie. The floating pictures caught fire.

"What's going on?! I gotta tell Winnie!" Willie cried out. Once the flames where gone, the pictures were nothing but just ashes. Lyra had a big smile on her face. Willie was getting ready to faint.

After it was all over; Wanda's eyes changed back to her normal color and the dark aura surrounding her had disappeared. She wiped the sweat from her forehead began panting in exhausting.

"Feel better, Wanda?" Asked Lyra.

"A whole lot better!" Wanda responded with a small smile on her face. Willie froze, he didn't know what to do in this situation. It got worse when Lyra just so happens to turn her head and noticed Willie at the window.

"Uh Wanda, is that your son?" Lyra asked as she pointed to Willie, who gulped over being caught.

"Holy rabies! I'm dead!"

"William!" Wanda Exclaimed. Willie tried running away, but Lyra ran out the building and managed to catch him and brought him inside.

The wolfpup began hyperventilating, his heart was beating at a fast pace and sweat literally poured down his face like a waterfall.

"M-mommy!" Willie cried. "What's going on?!" Wanda closed her eyes and sighed. A light blue aura formed around her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but no one must know!" Wanda exclaimed as she places her paw on Willie's forehead, causing the wolfpup to instantly fall asleep. Wanda sighed in relief, while Lyra growled.

"Bloody hell, Wanda!" Lyra exclaimed. "You told me you weren't followed!"

"I thought he was asleep!" Wanda exclaimed as she picked up her sleeping wolfpup.

"You can't be too sure with the children of the current generation!" Exclaimed Lyra as she folded her arms. "Now, take that boy home before he wakes up!"

Wanda held Willie tightly and began walking out the building. She gave one final look to Lyra.

"Same time tomorrow?" Asked Wanda.

"Of course same time tomorrow!" Lyra responded with a smirk. "We've been doing this for almost forty years!" Wanda simply giggled and waved at Lyra. She left the building and began to walk back to the Hotel.

She was hoping Willie wouldn't wake up until morning.

"I didn't want to use my powers on my own baby," Wanda said to herself. "But sometimes, a mother has to make dramatic decisions to keep her children safe."

* * *

The next morning, Willie woke up from his bed with a big headache.

"Ow, my head!" Willie cried as he rubbed his head in pain. He barely noticed his older sister, Winnie, walking up to him.

"Hey, Willie!" Exclaimed Winnie as she sat on her younger brother's bed. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me!"

"I'm sorry too, but we'll have to talk about that later!" Said Willie. "Last night, I had a strange dream about mommy!"

"Is it like my dream where mom and a kitsune named Lyra burned pictures with dark magic?" Asked Winnie.

"Y-yeah!" Willie responded with a stunned look.

"Huh, that's odd. Sounds like my dream," said Winnie as she got off the bed. "Let's go eat breakfast, maybe that'll make your head stop hurting." Winnie walked out of the room, leaving Willie by himself.

The wolfpup rubbed his head, hoping the headache would go away.

"Maybe, it was just a dream.," Willie said to himself as he got out of bed and walked out of the room to get breakfast.

When he walked down to the lobby, he noticed his mother, sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning, mommy!" Willie exclaimed. Wanda turned to Willie and smiled.

"Good morning, honey!" Wanda greeted as she got up and walked over to Willie.

"I had a strange dream about you, mommy," said Willie. "You were using dark magic with a kitsune!" Wanda quickly picked up Willie and took him to the kitchen.

"There's a huge plate of bacon with your name on it!" Wanda exclaimed as she sat Willie down on a chair at the table. Willie's mouth watered at the sight of all the bacon. Wanda smiled and sat next to her son.

"That should keep his mind off that 'dream'..." Wanda thought as she watched her son eating the bacon.

"I really have to be more careful next time... No one must know my secret!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wayne looked around his and Wanda's bedroom for something.

"Wanda, honey!" Wayne called out. "Why are my pictures disappearing overnight?!"

 **End of story**


End file.
